banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Campaign Tools
The following are items that can help when determining ship and water combat. Pages Classes & Archetypes Water Dangers Falling Into The Water If the water is at least 10 feet deep, the first 20 feet of falling do no damage. The next 20 feet do nonlethal damage (1d3 per 10-foot increment). Beyond that, falling damage is lethal damage (1d6 per additional 10-foot increment). Characters who deliberately dive into water take no damage on a successful DC 15 Swim check or DC 15 Acrobatics check, so long as the water is at least 10 feet deep for every 30 feet fallen. The DC of the check, however, increases by 5 for every 50 feet of the dive. Catching A Floating Creature As long as you are on a riverbank, water vessel, or overhang such as a dock or tree branch, you can attempt to catch a floating creature as long as its path takes it through a space adjacent to yours. In order to successfully grab the creature, you must succeed at a Strength check (DC + 15 + 1 for every 10 feet per round the creature is traveling). For example, catching a creature traveling 60 feet per round would require a successful DC 21 Strength check. If the floating creature is helpless or unconscious, the DC increases by 10. If you are standing on an uneven or unstable surface, the Strength DC increases according to the Acrobatics Modifiers table. If you fail your Strength check by 4 or less, you simply fail to grab the creature and it continues past; failure by 5 or more means you are potentially dragged into the water as well, and must succeed at a Reflexsave (DC = Strength DC above + 5) to avoid the same fate as the creature you tried to help. You can also use a long, sturdy object such as a pole, loose tree branch, or reach weapon to pull someone out of the water from up to 10 feet away, though in this case you merely brace yourself as best you can and the floating creature must grab the object, requiring the floating creature succeed at a Reflex save (DC = Strength DC above). You don’t risk being pulled into the water when using an object to catch a creature in this way. Drowning Any character can hold her breath for a number of rounds equal to twice her Constitution score. If a character takes a standard or full-round action, the remaining duration that the character can hold her breath is reduced by 1 round. After this period of time, the character must make a DC 10 Constitution check every round in order to continue holding her breath. Each round, the DC increases by 1. When the character finally fails her Constitution check, she begins to drown. In the first round, she falls unconscious (0 hp). In the following round, she drops to –1 hit points and is dying. In the third round, she drowns. Unconscious characters must begin making Constitution checks immediately upon being submerged (or upon becoming unconscious if the character was conscious when submerged). Once she fails one of these checks, she immediately drops to –1 (or loses 1 additional hit point, if her total is below –1). On the following round, she drowns. It is possible to drown in substances other than water, such as sand, quicksand, fine dust, and silos full of grain. Seasickness Characters unaccustomed to life on board ships run the risk of getting seasick. Such characters must succeed at a DC 5 Fortitude save or become nauseated for the rest of the day. On the following day, the character is entitled to a new save. On a success, the character is sickened instead of nauseated. On a failure, the nauseated condition persists for another day. Each day thereafter, a character is entitled to another Fortitude save. Making two successful saves in a row allows the character to recover from seasickness for the duration of the voyage. The DC of seasickness increases to 15 in rough weather, and those who succeed at a check to stave off seasickness for a day must make an additional save if conditions change for the worse. Characters with 1 or more ranks in Profession (sailor) are never subject to seasickness. Underwater Combat This chart shows how combat under the water is affected. Ranged Attacks Underwater: Thrown weapons are ineffective underwater, even when launched from land. Attacks with other ranged weapons take a –2 penalty on attack rolls for every 5 feet of water they pass through, in addition to the normal penalties for range. Attacks from Land: Characters swimming, floating, or treading water on the surface, or wading in water at least chest deep, have improved cover(+8 bonus to AC, +4 bonus on Reflex saves) from opponents on land. Land-bound opponents who have freedom of movement effects ignore this cover when making melee attacks against targets in the water. A completely submerged creature has total cover against opponents on land unless those opponents have freedom of movement effects. Magical effects are unaffected except for those that require attack rolls (which are treated like any other effects) and fire effects. Fire: Nonmagical fire (including alchemist’s fire) does not burn underwater. Spells or spell-like effects with the fire descriptor are ineffective underwater unless the caster makes a caster level check (DC 20 + spell level). If the check succeeds, the spell creates a bubble of steam instead of its usual fiery effect, but otherwise the spell works as described. A supernatural fire effect is ineffective underwater unless its description states otherwise. The surface of a body of water blocks line of effect for any fire spell. If the caster has made the caster level check to make the fire spell usable underwater, the surface still blocks the spell’s line of effect. Spellcasting Underwater: Casting spells while submerged can be difficult for those who cannot breathe underwater. A creature that cannot breathe water must make a concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell underwater (this is in addition to the caster level check to successfully cast a fire spell underwater). Creatures that can breathe water are unaffected and can cast spells normally. Some spells might function differently underwater, subject to GM discretion. Stealth and Detection Underwater: How far you can see underwater depends on the water’s clarity. As a guideline, creatures can see 4d8 × 10 feet if the water is clear, and 1d8 × 10 feet if it’s murky. Moving water is always murky, unless it’s in a particularly large, slow-moving river. It’s hard to find cover or concealment to hide underwater (except along the sea floor). Invisibility: An invisible creature displaces water and leaves a visible, body-shaped “bubble” where the water was displaced. The creature still has concealment (20% miss chance), but not total concealment (50% miss chance).